Charmed Halloween
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: halloween kidnapping...mainly Phoebe's family


Phoebe squealed as Payton tickled her waist. "Stop, stop please" she begged. The six year old brunette laughed with glee but stopped. She gave her mom a gappy smile then kissed her cheek. They heard laughter coming from the corridor and twelve year old Prue and ten year old peace came screaming into the room, followed by their father Coop, who was wearing a sheet, attempting to scare them by being a ghost. Phoebe howled with laughter as he tripped over the bed sheet and landed on the floor, his long limbs sprawled everywhere.

"You, so are not scary" muttered Prue, smiling despite being embarrassed by her dad's enthusiasm.

"Um, heyurr I am like totally scary" he said back in a mock girly voice. Coop stood up and pulled the sheet off his body, his bare chest glistening with sweat.

"Ohhh, when did you tone up?" Phoebe drooled at him, getting up off the bed to kiss him.

"MOM! Don't!" Phoebe turned round to face her middle child a look of wonder on her face. "What? Why not?"

"Coz its soooo gross" she exclaimed, falling back on the bed dramatically.

"Oh no, not gross, why, we're gunna make sure that we have a totally grosser than gross kiss so these girls have something to complain about" coop called out, hooking Phoebe around the waist and pulling her towards him. All three girls groaned loudly as Coop kissed Phoebe passionately. Phoebe smiled as she kissed him back. She loved her life.

"Ewwww mom, I know its Halloween, but that's taking it way too far" cried Peace covering her eyes with her hands. Phoebe finished of the kiss and turned to her kids, who were now all bundled on her and Coops bed.

"So, outfits?" Her prompt sent the youngest two girls flying into excitement as they ran into their bedrooms to put their outfits on. Phoebe and Coop turned to their eldest child. "Aren't you going to change? We are gunna leave I a moment"

"Oh, I'm ready" Prue replied perkily. "I figured I don't need to wear a costume, coz I'm already a witch, so ordinary clothes should do"

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the dry humour. "Go, get changed now, I don't care what you wear as long as it's a costume" Prue stomped out of the room in mock anger.

"Urgghhhh, can you imagine when she actually storms out, at least now she's pretending" Coop said from behind Phoebe, his arms hugging her waist. She leant back and shut her eyes for just a moment. "Mmmmm, I'm just trying to take each day as it comes" Coop nuzzled her neck and then released her reluctantly. "Let's change"

"Aww hunny, we don't have to dress up this year do we, it's so old already"

Coop grabbed her wrist and spun her round to face him. His face inches from hers "It's important"

"I know" she replied, pulling away crossly. "It's just, the girls aren't young anymore, it seems stupid to.." White orbs filled the room and suddenly Piper is standing there holding Leos hand with Chris and Wyatt standing next to them. All four of them where dressed up as a family of pumpkins.

"dress up." Phoebe finished, gaping at the ridiculous outfits in front of her.

The three girls come running back into the room fully dressed and ready to go.

"I'm a fairy" cries Peace, twirling round on the spot.

"My dragon costume's betterer than yours and I'm going to eat you all up" Roared Payton, trying to bite her older sister until Coop picked Payton off the ground and into her cousin Chris's arms. The two teenage boys look severely pissed off at being dressed up as a pumpkin at the ages of 15 and 17. Prue slid into the room, wearing a mini skirt and a fish net top with some knee high boots she had picked up at an op-shop.

"What are you wearing?" asked Wyatt, turning bright red.

"I'm being mom."

Piper burst out in hysterical laughter and Coop and Leo sniggered behind their mouths. "That's a good one Prue, oh my god, you look just like she did"

Phoebe slapped her sister on the arm and shooed her daughter out of the room to change.

Two hours later and the entire charmed family were walking around the neighbourhood dressed as various magical creatures. Piper and Leo lead the pack, holding Peace's hands, whilst Prue hung back with Chris and Wyatt talking about school. She had now changed into a Carrot, the only thing she had not absolutely refused to wear. At least she matched her cousins.

Paige and Henry struggled to keep their three young children under control and Henry had ended up carrying Pandora asleep in his arms, overloaded from candy. Coop and Phoebe were the only couple who were walking hand in hand, enjoying the night.

Peace broke free from Leo and Pipers grasp and skipped towards the next house. "Baby, just wait for us" called out Phoebe, anxious about her docile girl.

"Aunt Pheebs!" called out Chris. "Prue just got a vision, get Peace."

Phoebe whirled round to where her daughter stood on a stranger's driveway, waiting for her family to catch up. Suddenly an ugly demon with half his face scared shimmered in behind her and before she could even scream, she was shimmered away.

"Peace" yelled Phoebe running to where her daughter had stood, only moments ago. Coop was only seconds behind her, both of them trying to sense their baby girl. It was no use, she was gone. Prue ran up behind her parents, tears strolling down her eyes. "I'm so sorry mom, I should have told you sooner." Phoebe turned to her, eyes damp with emotion. "It's ok, just tell me everything you saw."

"I dunno, it just went so fast, can I show you instead?" Phoebe nodded at the idea and held out her hands. Prue took them in hers and passed the vision on to her.

_Phoebe watched as Peace was taken by the demon.._

_A dark cave ..."MOMMY, help me" Peace's voice echoing in her mind._

_Half-scared face, a diamond crusted warrior stick...darkness. _

Back at the manor, Henry helped Leo put the younger kids to bed. Up in the attic Prue watched with Chris and Wyatt as Paige, Piper and Coop scanned the book as Phoebe scryed in the corner.

"Do you think they'll find her?" Prue whispered.

"Yeah, they always do, I just wish they'd let us help" Wyatt muttered back, and as if on cue Piper called over to her two sons.

"Guys you come and hold hands with everyone, you too Phoebe we're gunna try and collect our powers into one summoning spell."

Three children ran to their parents and linked hands with the group, then as one, bagan the summoning spell.

"Bring to us, from near or far,

Blood of our blood,

Peace Halliwell,

Our daughter, niece, cousin,

We summon thee"

Lilac orbs swirled into the circle of crystals the girls had previously set out.

"Peace" called out phoebe as a ghostly figure of her daughter appeared.

"Mommy, I can astral project-thingy. I can't do it for long, I'm in a cave, it's dark and he says he wants to marry me, mommy help me"

"Where are you?" cried Phoebe, teased by the sight of her baby.

"I don't know, but he keeps saying that the 'village people' won't come near here because of the legends and he sent someone dressed up as a vampire outside, mommy I can't do it anymore, help meeeee" Peace faded out to nothing and everyone stood still for a while, shocked by what had just happened.

"Transylvania" muttered Chris.

"What" whipped Phoebe, snapping her head to look at her nephew?

"Transylvania, that's where Dracula's from, I'm doing a project at school about him, I can go get a map if you like, there's one in my school bag."

"Go, go" shooed piper, eager for the lead. Chris orbed out of the room for a second, then reappeared, holding a small piece of paper in his hand.

He ran over to the scrying table and laid the map out. Phoebe let the scrying crystal dangle from her hand and it spun around. Suddenly it pulled its self down onto the map, landing on the spot where Peace was being held captive.

Coop looked at the location then grabbed Phoebe's hand. "Let's go"

"Wait!" called piper. "We need a plan"

"How about we go in, save our daughter and you blow him up." Snapped Phoebe, fear etching away at her patience.

"Don't you guys wanna know why she was taken?" Paige butted in looking guilty for taking Pipers side. Phoebe marched over to an old cabinet and picked up the bag of crystals, which when formed into a circle would create a cage of protection, or a prison for a demon.

"Happy now?" Piper and Paige sighed, but joined hands.

"Mom, can we come?" Wyatt called out desperately.

"Sure, but hurry up"

Prue looked at her parents, begging for them to let her come along as well. She could bear to be left behind. "No" said Phoebe and Coop firmly together. Prue pouted and looked away, tears rolling stubbornly down her face. "We don't want another one of you to go missing baby, and we need you to look after the younger kids anyway." Said Phoebe, softer this time, understanding her daughter's disappointment.

The group orbed and hearted away from the attic, together creating such a bright light that it made Prue sneeze.

They landed in a cold, damp cave. "Peace" whispered Phoebe, her voice quavering with emotion. The group spread out in pairs to search the large cave.

"MOMMY, DADDY" Peace cried weakly from a corner hidden by fallen stones. Her feet and hands were magically tied to the wall with shackles. Phoebe slammed her fist into one of the shackles in frustration when it refused to release her daughter. Paige ran up to her sister an idea forming in her mind. "Peace" she yelled, holding out her hands. Peace's body orbed out of the chains and landed in her aunts arms. She threw her small arms around her neck, happy to be free. Coop and Phoebe ran at Paige and pulled their daughter into their arms. There, they all stood, crying and kissing each other.

"You guys get outta here" ordered Piper as she saw a demon-like thing walking into the cave. Leo took Peace from her parents arms and orbed her away, leaving the sisters, Coop , Wyatt and Chris. As the creature approached Chris gasped. "Mom, it's him, it's actually Dracula."

"No you pathetic boy, my name is Archivaldous. Archie for short."

"What did you want with my daughter?" Phoebe asked stonily. The Vampire turned and faced his intruders, properly for the first time."Oh no." He muttered to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Coop.

"Y-y-you're the Charmed ones, I meant no harm, I didn't realise she was one of your own. I beg for forgiveness, I simply saw a magical being to feed off. I'm sorry"

Piper glared at him and flicked her hands, instantly blowing the Vampire up. Paige looked at her oldest sister, stunned.

"What? He was pissin' me off. Plus, even if he didn't mean to take Peace, it doesn't mean he wouldn't have taken another innocent."

Phoebe shrugged, and then reached for Coops hand, but he pulled away. "There's another one." He muttered, still scanning the cave.

The Charmed ones stared at him, all of them confused.

"He sent someone dressed as a vampire outside, that's what she told us, there's another person here somewhere."

Suddenly there was a blur in one corner of the room, Piper instinctively flicked her hands and the person who had been hiding blew up.

Phoebe sighed with relief; all she wanted to do now was curl up in bed with her husband, knowing her three girls were safe. He took her hand and everybody orbed/hearted out, back to the safety of the manor.

By now, it was the early hours of the morning and both Peace and Payton were asleep in their big sisters arms. Piper sidled up to Phoebe and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Remember when Prue used to rock you to sleep?" Phoebe blinked away the tears at the memory of her late sister. She stared at her daughters asleep in each other's arms, her heart searching the room for the comfort of Coops warm embrace. He stood behind her and held her small frame in his. She totally relaxed and leaned back on him, knowing he would be there to support her no matter what.

"Let's get back home." He whispered softly to her. He touched his girl's arms and Phoebe held on to his waist. He hearted them out of the Attic, back to their Condo on the other side of town.

They gently lifted their girls into their own beds, careful not to wake them. As Phoebe stood in the doorway, watching Peace sleep, Coop snuck up from behind her. She sensed him coming, but did not turn. "Will she be ok?" She whispered, pain ripping her voice.

"I dunno, but I do know that no matter how many demons try and come after them, we will stop them." He pulled her gently by the hand and led her to their bedroom, where he could tell that she really needed sleep. Slipping off their clothes, not bothering about pyjamas, then collapsed into bed, laying, holding each other.

"I love you" Phoebe told Coop, but waited for no reply before falling asleep, her heart already knew his answer.

"MOMMY WAKE UP NOW!" bellowed Payton, slapping Phoebe on the butt. "Owwwwwwwwwwww" she complained groggily. Coop sat up laughing as Payton continued to slap her hands down on her mums various body parts. Phoebe sat up and pulled the bed sheet up, covering her naked body. "Ooooo I saw your BOOBIES" Payton screamed with glee, acting like the 3 year old she no longer was. Phoebe ignored her daughters comment and looked towards the door frame, where Peace and Prue where standing together, Prue leaning against her younger sister for comfort. Phoebe patted the bed in between her and Coop and both girls skipped closer. Payton clambered onto the bed and plonked herself down in the middle of her parents, with Prue sitting in front of her. Peace perched on the end of the bed softly, typical of her character. Coop pulled her towards her and she giggled softly. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry" Phoebe whispered, tears re-springing to her eyes.

Peace looked her mom in the eyes, linking to her with her empathetic powers. "Mommy, it was an accident, it was nobody's fault. I told him I was the daughter of the Charmed ones and he got scared mommy, honestly, I kind of felt sorry for him" Phoebe and Coop laughed at their daughters ability to feel sorry for a demon who attacked and kidnapped her.

"But I astral projected!" she cried out happily. "That means that my other powers will start coming now, won't they?"

"We'll just have to wait and see"


End file.
